


Many Faces, All of them Yours

by cptxrogers



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Avengers Vol. 1 (1963), Early in Canon, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Identity Porn, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nomad Steve Rogers, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers
Summary: Steve is head over heels for the team's benefactor Tony, but he feels terrible for his best friend, Iron Man, who seems to have developed a bit of a crush on him. And now there's a mysterious new hero, Nomad, stalking the streets of New York.An identity porn soap opera.





	

This is Steve Rogers’ first secret. He sits at the back of the press conference, watching Mr. Stark field questions from reporters, telling them about the Avengers’ latest mission and how brave the team was. Steve sighs and props his chin up on his fist, thinking how lucky they are to have such a swell guy as Tony Stark looking out for them. He’s kind and he’s generous - he put the team up in his home, and he makes sure they have everything they need. And he’s handsome as well. _So_ handsome. Dreamy, really.

Steve wishes Iron Man were here too, so he could see how well Mr. Stark is doing. He knows that it can’t be easy for Iron Man, working as Mr. Stark’s bodyguard, but Steve privately thinks that Iron Man is a bit harsh on his employer sometimes. But Iron Man had to leave right before the speech - urgent maintenance on the suit, he had said - so now it’s just Steve and the rest of the team, and Tony.

Steve is idly wondering what Tony likes to do in his free time - he probably doesn’t get much free time, in between running a successful company and coming up with incredible new designs and looking after the Avengers and all their gear. But he must eat some time, right? Maybe if Steve found the right way to ask, he might eat dinner with him one day? That sure would be nice.

Jan elbows him in the ribs, harder than strictly necessary. “Ask him out!” she whispers.

Steve goes red. “I… Uhh… I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Jan rolls her eyes. “I can practically see the hearts in your eyes when you look at him. I’ve known Tony a long time, and he’s a good guy. He’s dated both men and women, if that’s what you’re worried about. You should ask him out.”

“He has?” Steve feels a flutter of hope. “I mean. Uhh. I’ll think about it. Thanks, Jan.”

 

* * *

 

This is Steve Rogers’ second secret. He swings down from the roof, drop kicking one guy immediately. The guy goes down, and his partner whips his head round in panic. The partner is holding a large bag marked SWAG which he clutches protectively to his chest.

“Drop the bag!” Steve orders, and the guy visibly pales. “Those jewels belong in a museum, for everyone to enjoy. Not to be stolen and sold off by some villain!”

The guy looks around the alley, sees no backup and no way out. He drops the bag and holds his hands up. “Okay,” he pants. “Take the jewels. Just please don’t hurt me… NOMAD.”

Steve smiles triumphantly beneath his mask. 

Don’t misunderstand, Steve loves being Captain America. He loves helping people and making everyone safe. But there are expectations that people have of Captain America: he has to be above reproach, and do everything exactly by the book. He has to follow procedure and stick to the law exactly.

But sometimes there are scumbags who don’t play by the rules. Who commit crimes and then get off on a technicality, even when everyone knows they’re guilty. Sometimes the city needs a different kind of hero.

And so, on some nights, Steve is Nomad. Vigilante crime fighter. The mysterious masked protector of New York.

 

* * *

 

Steve’s done a lot of tactical planning in his life. So when it comes to his mission to ask out Tony Stark, the most eligible bachelor in the country, he knows that the first step is intelligence gathering. He’s already got the inside scoop from Jan, bless her, but he needs more details. And he knows just the man who can help him with that.

“Iron Man!” he waves his buddy over.

“Hey Cap!” Iron Man greets him, sounding cheerful through the voice modulator, sitting down next to him with a clank.

“I wanted to ask you something. You’ve worked for Tony - uhh, Mr. Stark - for a long time, right? You know him pretty well?”

Iron Man shrugs one shoulder uncomfortably. “I guess so.”

“So how do you think he’d react if -” Steve takes a deep breath and forces himself to say the words, “-if I asked him to have dinner with me?”

Iron Man pulls back in shock. “You want to ask out m-- Mr. Stark? On a date?”

Steve tries not to blush and nods vigorously.

Iron Man takes an awfully long time to respond. “I think he’d say that you should know he makes a pretty lousy partner. There’s… a lot going on in his life. Frankly, I think you could do better.”

“Better? Than Mr. Stark?” Steve was outraged. “I don’t think that’s possible.”

Iron Man drums his fingers nervously. “Look, Cap, you should do whatever you think is right. I’m concerned about you, is all. He has a bit of a reputation, you know.”

“I don’t care about that,” Steve says confidently. “That’s just gossip. I’ve seen Tony in action. I know exactly what kind of man he is.”

“You’ve got a good heart, Cap,” Iron Man says, leaning his head against Steve’s shoulder. Steve sighs and slings an arm round him companionably. He sure is lucky to have a great pal like Iron Man looking out for him, even if he knows that he’s wrong about Tony.

 

* * *

 

That night, Nomad stalks the streets of New York.

Steve is particularly proud of the costume. He made it himself, up at night with his sewing kit and reams of blue and yellow spandex. The suit is split to the navel - better for maneuverability, he decided, and it’s not like he needs protection - and he thinks the cape is a nice dramatic touch. The chunky yellow belt could use some work, but the cuffed yellow boots are just the tops. And of course, the mask is essential to hide his identity.

The villains he fights certainly seem to be impressed by his outfit.

Then a woman’s voice carries through the streets. “Hey! My bag! That man stole my handbag!” She sounds scared.

Nomad leaps into action.

 

* * *

 

Steve musters up the courage to ask Tony to dinner, and wonder of wonders, he says yes. They go to a restaurant so fancy that there aren’t any prices on the menu, but Steve barely registers the food. He’s too entranced with Tony, who turns out to be even more warm and fun and charming when he’s off the clock.

They decide to take it slow - this is all rather new for both of them - but when Tony walks Steve back to his room, he kisses Steve on the cheek as they say goodnight. Steve doesn’t stop smiling for hours.

They try not to be too blatant about their budding romance in front of the team, but when they’re sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast the next morning, Tony slips his hand into Steve’s and everyone can see the way he blushes. Jan gives him a thumbs up and Hank is smiling.

The only person who seems unmoved is Iron Man, who stands in the corner of the room and says nothing. He doesn’t respond when Steve tries to catch his eye. He just stands, and stares, almost robotic. It’s pretty strange.

 

* * *

 

The thing is, sometimes Iron Man is a little bit… handsy. Sure, he and Steve have always been close. They stand next to each other at every briefing, and whenever he needs a lift Steve always flies with him. They’re partners in every fight. But recently it seems like wherever they go, Iron Man’s hand is on Steve’s back, or round his shoulders, or even, on one memorable occasion, resting on his thigh.

Steve doesn’t want to be uptight about it, but Iron Man sure seems touchy with him these days. More so than usual. In fact, now Steve thinks about it, it began in earnest when he started dating Tony. And whenever he mentions Tony, Iron Man gets all stiff and awkward.

Steve remembers what Iron Man said when he’d first asked about dating Tony, the way he’d tried to put him off the idea. It seems like maybe that was more than concern for a friend.

Steve doesn’t think it’s mere arrogance. He can’t shake this feeling - that Iron Man has kind of a crush on him. And that’s very sweet, and flattering, and Iron Man sure is a pal. But Steve’s with Tony now, and he’s the only guy he wants. He’ll have to find a way to let Iron Man down gently.

 

* * *

 

So far this evening Nomad has stopped three muggings and helped a homeless man find a place to stay for the night, and Steve is feeling good. He’s surveying the city from the edge of the Brooklyn Bridge when he catches sight of a familiar shape of red and gold streaking through the sky. Iron Man is circling above him, and as he comes in to land next to Steve he sticks out a hand. “Nomad, right?” he asks. “I’ve seen some of your work. Always a pleasure to meet another hero.”

Steve feels a stab of panic as he takes his hand. Yes, his face is covered, but only by a domino mask. Surely Iron Man will recognize him, mask or no.

But in fact, Iron Man barely glances at his face. He seems to be rather more focused on his chest. And, well, Steve supposes that his Nomad costume is a bit more revealing than his Captain America getup. Iron Man certainly seems to be enjoying the view, and he hasn’t given any indication that he recognizes Steve.

Then it hits Steve - this is the perfect chance to help Iron Man out. He could flirt with him a bit, show him some interest. Steve doesn’t like the idea of deceiving his dear friend, but his crush is getting increasingly obvious, and that can only end in disaster. If Iron Man is interested in Nomad instead, it might help him to move on. This is for everyone’s good.

“So,” he says, leaning back against a pillar and letting his costume ride back to show off his abs, smiling invitingly at Iron Man. “Do you come here often?”

 

* * *

 

Things between Steve and Tony are going great. There are more dinners, and lunches, and some afternoons where he goes to Tony’s workshop and watches him work on his machines. He’s so smart, and creative, and Steve thinks he must be the luckiest guy ever. They’re still getting to know each other - despite Tony’s reputation, he’s an absolute gentleman - but Tony is always holding his hand, or brushing a hair back from his face, or they’re trading soft kisses in the corridor. It’s all new and exciting and rather wonderful.

Things between Nomad and Iron Man, however, are a little more tricky. On several occasions when Steve’s been out on patrol as Nomad, Iron Man has found an excuse to locate him and come and assist. He says it’s a superhero’s duty to help others, but Steve is pretty sure that Iron Man is keeping a closer eye on Nomad that he does on most heroes.

But whenever Steve tries to take things beyond casual flirtation, Iron Man seems conflicted. He clearly likes Nomad, at least physically - Steve knows him well enough to tell that he can’t tear his eyes off the costume. But Iron Man doesn’t like being touched, and he won’t make any concrete plans to see him again.

Finally, Steve decides hang it, and the next time Iron Man swoops in to save Nomad’s ass from a gang of thugs, he straight up asks him whether he’s interested in taking this somewhere more private. Iron Man hums and haws, and tells him that he seems like a real catch, but that there’s someone else. Someone special. Someone who might be the only guy in the whole world for him.

Steve sighs deeply. Iron Man sure has it bad.

 

* * *

 

Things between Steve and Tony are going great until, suddenly, they’re not. Steve’s coming down to breakfast one morning, still tired from a night’s work as Nomad and in need of coffee. But Tony stops him as soon as he enters the kitchen, and pulls him into the lounge.

“We need to talk,” Tony says flatly, and Steve feels sick.

“I know we’ve been taking it slow,” Tony continues, “And I appreciate that. Despite everything you might have heard, it’s not easy for me to be… intimate with someone.”

Steve knows that, and it’s just fine. It’s a bit old fashioned, and respectful. He actually rather likes it. He nods.

“But if that wasn’t enough for you, Steve, you could have told me. Instead of sneaking around behind my back!”

Tony is furious, he can tell, but Steve is just confused. Does he - oh god, does he know that Steve is Nomad? Is he mad at Steve for keeping that from him?

“I can’t believe that I’m being two-timed by Captain America, of all people!” Tony exclaims, and he really looks like he’s going to cry.

“Two-timed? Tony, what on earth do you mean? There’s no one other than you.”

“Don’t play dumb,” he snaps. “I saw Nomad leaving your room last night.”

Oh _shit_. “It’s not like that-” Steve starts, but Tony cuts him off.

“What exactly was he doing in your room in the middle of the night then?”

Steve’s mind whirrs, and he absolutely fails to come up with an excuse. Tony is already barrelling onwards.

“I know everyone’s been talking about the brave new hero of New York. I know that you and Nomad share a superhero lifestyle that you think I can’t understand. But I understand more than you think, Steve. You could have trusted me.”

“Tony, wait, I’m sorry-” Steve calls, but Tony has already stormed out of the room.

Oh god. He’s really screwed this one up.

 

* * *

 

Steve doesn’t mean to sulk, but it sure feels unfair. He likes Tony so much, and now Tony hates him because of a misunderstanding. And he can’t tell Tony the truth. Nomad is an unlicensed, unsupervised vigilante, and Tony is a respected member of the community. If anyone found out that Tony knew who Nomad was and didn’t report him, he’d be in big trouble.

On top of that, even Iron Man seems to be avoiding him. He’s barely ever in the mansion, and whenever he’s in the same room as Steve he finds an excuse to leave immediately. Steve is glad that Iron Man isn’t mooning over him any more, and he understands that he needs some space to get over his crush. He also knows it would be unfair to go to him and unload about his problems with Tony. But he could really use a friend right now.

Instead, he decides to throw himself into his work as Nomad. People don’t like Steve Rogers all that much at the moment, but they certainly do love Nomad. When he’s out patrolling the streets, it feels like his problems melt away, and there’s just him, and the city, and the people who need his help. When he takes down a crook and someone tells him, “Thanks, Nomad, you’re my hero!” he remembers why he started this.

And then, things get more interesting. He’s roping up a gang of attempted bank robbers for the police to find when he hears the familiar whine of repulsors and Iron Man drops in through the roof.

“Nomad, my man!” he says with what sounds like a smile. “I came to see if you needed any help, but it seems like you’ve got this all tied up.”

Steve finishes securing the robbers and heads outside with Iron Man to find a pay phone. He needs to tip off the police, anonymously of course, to come and collect the scumbags. They find a phone and he pulls open his costume to reach the small money pouch he keeps inside his belt. He can feel Iron Man staring at him, and it’s, well, it’s actually rather nice to feel desirable after the week he’s had.

Once they’ve altered the authorities, they have to get out of there before any police show up. “Here, Nomad,” Iron Man offers him a hand, and there’s something husky in his voice when he says, “Let me give you a ride.”

What the hell, Steve thinks, it’s not like he hasn’t done this a thousand times before. So he nods and takes the proffered hand.

But then Iron Man tugs him close - _really_ close - and he wraps his arms around Steve in a way he’s never done before. He even - good god - he slides his thigh in between Steve’s legs as they take off, and Steve desperately tries to ignore the way he can feel the metal rubbing against him through his thin costume as they head towards a roof a few blocks away.

When they land, Iron Man doesn’t let go straight away, and there’s a moment where their bodies are pressed together, cool metal against warm skin. Iron Man lets his fingers run down Steve’s chest as he steps back, and Steve can feel goosebumps where he was touched.

“That was quite the ride,” he says, a little bit breathless and fighting against the blood which is rapidly leaving his brain and heading southwards.

“We should do it again sometime,” Iron Man says with an edge to his voice. “I can show you the view from the air and you can ride me all night.”

Steve makes a choking sound. There’s no mistaking that offer.

“But what about… what about your special someone?” Steve asks.

Iron Man gives a nonchalant shrug. “It turns out he wasn’t that special after all.”

 

* * *

 

Iron Man leaves Nomad with a communicator, a simple button he can use to summon him in case of emergency. Steve lasts two whole days before calling him.

He’s out as Nomad and he’s intimidating the hell out of a stalker to get him to _leave that nice lady alone, you hear me, or I’ll be back_ , when he thinks that maybe he could use some backup. The stalker seems to be subdued and terrified but maybe… maybe he might make a run for it. Maybe he’s got a gang of friends. Maybe Iron Man could help.

He presses the button, and it takes all of three minutes before Iron Man jets in to join him.

Iron Man takes in the scene: the stalker quaking in the corner, Nomad tugging awkwardly at the edges of his costume. He grabs Steve’s hand and pulls him out of the window, floating the pair of them to a rooftop with a gorgeous view of the city.

“I think you could probably have taken that guy by yourself,” Iron Man laughs, “But I’m glad I get to see you again. I get to see a _whole lot_ of you -” He lays a possessive hand over Steve’s chest, and Steve feels his heart jump, “- but I’d like to see even more.”

Steve is a little taken aback by his forwardness. “Do you think I’m that easy?” he half jokes, trying to maintain some dignity.

“Uhh, you propositioned me the second time we met,” Iron Man says, and oh yeah, he does have a point there. “And I heard you like getting with other superheroes.”

And that seems weird, until Steve realizes that Iron Man is talking about him, that he thinks Nomad has been seeing Steve Rogers. Did Tony tell Iron Man about that? He supposes that Tony has every right to tell whoever he wants about what happened between them, but he can’t deny that it hurts to be the subject of gossip - especially when it’s not true.

Something must have shown on his face, because Iron Man steps closer and brushes a thumb across his cheek. “Hey, it’s okay,” he says kindly. “I don’t care about that. People say that I’m easy too.”

And that’s also weird, because Iron Man has been called many things, but Steve is pretty sure that easy isn’t one of them. In fact, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen Iron Man sweet on anyone ever, except maybe him. Now that he thinks about it, Iron Man has always put him first, every second they’ve ever spent together.

He kind of… he kind of likes Iron Man, actually. He’s always liked him, obviously, but now it occurs to Steve that he might like him a bit more than he realized. He’s so tender, even with Nomad, a man he barely knows. Steve never let himself think about it when he was with Tony, but that seems to be over now, and Iron Man is right here.

Steve knows it’s not right to deceive people. He knows that Iron Man is into Nomad, not him, not anymore. But it feels so good to have someone care for him, to find him attractive, to want to be with him. And Steve has missed this - has missed having Iron Man around - has missed it like he’s missing a limb.

He puts an arm round Iron Man’s waist and draws him closer. “Let’s get out of here,” he whispers in his ear, and he feels Iron Man’s fingers flex against his arm.

 

* * *

 

It occurs to Steve that he hasn’t quite thought this through, logistically speaking. It was supposed to be a casual flirtation, that was all. He hadn’t planned for things to go any further. Now he realizes that it’s going to be pretty difficult to get physical with Iron Man without revealing his identity.

He thinks maybe it’ll be fine. He thinks maybe he could keep the mask on. Some people are into that, he's heard. Maybe Iron Man would like it?

They land on the balcony of a private hotel room, and Steve wonders how on earth Iron Man can afford to rent a place this plush on a bodyguard's salary. But he’s distracted when Iron Man leads him inside and starts peeling his costume off his shoulders.

“Wait a minute,” he says uncomfortably, and Iron Man stops instantly. “Can I… ahh… Can I keep the mask on?” Iron Man hesitates, and Steve tries to be sultry. “I can be whoever you want me to be,” he says with a rasp.

Iron Man freezes for a second, then he pulls away from Steve and sits down heavily on the bed. “I’m sorry,” he says, hanging his head. “I thought I could do this, but I just can’t. I like you, Nomad. But I can’t stop thinking about someone else.”

Steve feels a flutter of hope that Iron Man means him, and then he feels guilty for leading him on, and then he feels guilty about Tony. “Your special someone?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Iron Man says quietly. “He’s my best friend, and I’ve been in love with him forever. And even though he broke my heart, I can’t stop feeling for him.”

Oh god, Iron Man was _in love_ with him? And he had clearly taken his rejection much, much worse than Steve had imagined. Steve had tried to be subtle. He had thought that Iron Man would be upset, but he hadn’t imagined there would be heartbreak.

“Are you… are you sure he doesn’t feel the same way?” Steve asks, feeling bad for being so nosey but unable to stop himself from wondering. “Have you talked to him about it?”

“There’s no point,” Iron Man says, and he sounds so lost, and so lonely. “I’m not good enough for Steve, and I never will be.”

And then Steve decides dang it, he’s not going to listen to Iron Man talk himself down for another moment. He dramatically pushes back his mask and takes Iron Man’s chin. “You’re exactly right for me, Iron Man, and you always have been.”

For a moment, he thinks Iron Man might take a swing at him. He’d probably deserve it. But then he realizes to his shock that Iron Man is laughing, and laughing, and laughing.

It feels like a punch to the gut. Steve had expected anger, but he never expected Iron Man would literally laugh in his face. Then Iron Man catches sight of him and pulls himself together. He reaches up to cradle Steve’s cheek in his hand.

“Oh, Steve,” he says, and removes his helmet, revealing… Tony?! “We really are quite the pair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I just love identity porn so much, so thanks for coming along on this ride!
> 
> This was inspired by [tonyrhodes](http://tonyrhodes.tumblr.com/) and [wingheadshellhead](http://wingheadshellhead.tumblr.com/)‘s [magnificent](http://tonyrhodes.tumblr.com/post/145271082208/confusing-stevetony-identity-porn-au-lmao-are-u) [headcanons](http://wingheadshellhead.tumblr.com/post/146349266511/wingheadshellhead-tbh-can-i-get-2034905-fics) and [this post right here](http://firstdrafted.tumblr.com/post/116964437865). With special thanks to [captainssshield](http://captainssshield.tumblr.com/) for beta reading.
> 
> If you'd like to share this fic, it has a tumblr post [here](http://cptxrogers.tumblr.com/post/158361585524/many-faces-all-of-them-yours-an-identity-porn)!


End file.
